


Храбрый бумажный солдатик

by cherik_and_fassavoy, lachance



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Breathplay, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015</p>
    </blockquote>





	Храбрый бумажный солдатик

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015

Очень тёмный, предгрозовой вечер, звёзды — белеющее на тёмно-синем конфетти. Ветер со злостью ударяет в приоткрытую форточку, слышится пронзительный звон чудом не разбившегося стекла. Вот-вот должны забарабанить по асфальту тугие капли, но их всё нет и нет. 

Кто-то в глубине школы читает книгу. Кто-то думает об убийстве. Кто-то думает о сексе. Кто-то пускает из окон наверху бумажные самолётики, и воображаемый пилот закладывает мёртвую петлю, подчиняясь потокам ветра, а потом ещё одну, и ещё, прежде чем совершить благополучную посадку на иссечённую трехдневной жарой траву. Храбрый бумажный солдатик — Чарльз немного сочувствует ему.

Чарльз упирается ладонями в стекло, оставляя влажные отпечатки. Чарльз приглушенно смеётся, а потом смех переходит в стон, а стон — во всхлип, когда Эрик до синяков сжимает пальцами его бёдра, а металлическое пресс-папье с гулким звоном ударяется о стену и падает на пол. Эрик тянет Чарльза на себя и впивается зубами в плечо, раздвигая ноги коленом, Эрик проводит языком между его лопатками и резким рваным движением ведет ладонью по всей длине напряженного члена, поглаживает головку подушечкой большого пальца, Эрик всё ещё полностью одет, и его лицо в отражении в тёмном стекле выглядит спокойным, даже ироничным, но крошечный латунный метроном взлетает с полки и с грохотом падает на пол.

Где-то в школе в компании Алекса впервые в жизни напивается Шон.

Рейвен встаёт на цыпочки и достаёт с книжной полки «Любовника леди Чаттерлей».

Чарльз в голос ругается в его голове, его стоны ударяются о разум, прошивая насквозь, но, на самом деле, он не издает ни звука, трахать телепата — весело и немного безумно. Чарльз шепчет в его голове: «Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста», и голос взвивается под конец предложения к высоким нотам, но в реальности он только с шумом втягивает воздух и со всей силы впивается зубами в собственную ладонь. Сминается в месиво стальная дверная ручка. Скрипят гвозди. Ремень Чарльза, отброшенный в сторону, смахивает в темноте на загипнотизированную змею, когда взлетает вверх тяжёлая стальная пряжка. Эрик рвано выдыхает в самое ухо, Чарльз запрокидывает голову и захлёбывается стоном, воздух едва поддаётся лёгким, воздух сам превращается в металл.

Рейвен закусывает губу и неосознанно поглаживает собственное колено, прежде чем перевернуть страницу, ладонь скользит вверх и замирает на внутренней стороне бедра; Алекс смеётся, запрокидывая голову, и его взгляд становится непривычно голодным. У Шона леденеют ладони, каждый жест кажется смазанным, картинка перед глазами — сплошь Вайомингский инцидент. Вайомингский инцидент, прервавший софт-порно.

Чарльз стонет в его голове, Чарльз облизывает пересохшие губы и закрывает глаза, самоконтроль слетает к чертям, и влажные образы захлёстывают сознание, Эрик смеётся в его плечо и плавно двигает бёдрами в ровном, почти танцевальном ритме, его лицо в отражении — всё ещё ироничная маска, а ремень скручивается у ног, постукивая о тёплую древесину пола крошечными металлическими заклёпками.

Эрик проводит кончиками пальцев по шее Чарльза от подбородка к кадыку, и пряжка ремня повторяет его жест, прежде чем прохладная жёсткая кожа закручивается вокруг горла. Чарльз хрипит. Чарльз смеётся. Небо в просветах туч — сплошь звёзды, обжигающие сетчатку, лунный свет заливает стёкла, начинается дождь, тяжёлые капли колотят о пересушенный асфальт, сминают сухую траву, в лужах влажно отражаются облака.

Кончая, Чарльз пытается закричать, но Эрик закусывает губы, и ремень сжимается сильнее, заглушая крик в гортани. Чарльз хрипит, царапая ногтями стекло, Эрик с длинным стоном сжимает его плечи и запрокидывает голову, на несколько мгновений прекращая существовать. Бумажный самолётик ударяется о стену у самого окна и уходит в крутое пике — кажется, никому из пассажиров не выжить, стюардессы скидывают туфли на высоких каблуках, пилот начинает молиться. Воображаемого бумажного солдатика всё ещё немного жаль — так нелепо и трогательно.


End file.
